barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
I Like To Be An Artist
'''I Like To Be An Artist '''is the 19th episode from Season 5 of Barney & Friends. Plot Ashley and Alissa could see Curtis at the treehouse, Kristen have art. Cast *Barney *Ashley *Alissa *Jeff *Danny *Chip *Kami *Robert *Curtis *Kim *Kristen *Keesha *Hannah *Stephen *Linda *David (cameo *Miss Etta Kette *Scooter McNutty *Miss. Jo. (debut) Song List #Barney Theme Song #When I Grow Up #Everyone is Special #Painting the Shapes #What Shall We Paint Today #The Rainbow Song #Mix a Color #Colors Make Me Happy #What Makes the Flower So Pretty #Who Took the Cookies #It's Nice Just to Be Me #I Love You Trivia *Ashley wear the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a hairstyle. *Alissa wear the same clothes from Aunt Rachel Is Here!. And a long hair. *Jeff wear the same clothes from Be My Valentine, Love, Barney. And a short hair. *Danny wear the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. *Chip wear the same clothes from Easy, Breezy Day!. And a short hair. *Kami wear the same clothes from You Can Count on Me. And a little long hair. *Tina wear the same clothes from Campfire Sing-Along. And a two pony tail. *Robert wear the same clothes from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. And a short hair. *Curtis wear the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a short hair. *Kim wear the same clothes from Seven Days A Week. And a hairstyle. *Kristen wear the same clothes from Once a Pond a Time. And a two hairstyles. *Keesha wears the same clothes from A Little' Mother Goose. And a long hair. *Hannah wear the same clothes from Howdy, Friends!. And a hairstyle. *Stephen wear the same clothes from Pennies, Nickles, Dimes. And a short hair. *Linda wear the same clothes from Hidden Treasures. And a little long hair. *David wear the same clothes from Shawn and the Beanstalk. And a short hair. *Miss Jo wear a red shirt, blue vest and blue jeans. And a long hair. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard". *When the Child kid say "Hey everybody It's time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "A Perfectly Purple Day". *At the end of the Barney doll with the picture of a heart. *On August 28, 2012, there's gonna be short credits on barneyallday. The first one is zooms to the Barney doll with the picture of a heart. THE END. *This group (Danny, Curtis, Kristen and Keesha) also appeared on Once a Pond a Time. *David is seen making her cameo appearance at the very beginning of the episode, leaving for her artist. *This episode marks the first appearance of Miss. Jo. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Barney's Band". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Try It You'll Like It!". *The Season 5 Barney doll is the same from "Books Are Fun!". *The musical arrangement used in this episode was also heard in "Hidden Treasures". Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation